


Tumbling Into Love

by princelogical



Series: Queerplatonic Logince Verse [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kneeling, Power Dynamics, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Thomas is falling in love and Logan feels muted, terrified, and powerless. Roman knows how to help him let go for a moment and forget.





	Tumbling Into Love

Logan felt like his insides were tearing themselves apart. Or maybe it was he who was tearing them all apart. Whoever the cause, Logan felt like he was absolutely _shattering_ into millions of pieces, jagged edges and rigged nerves. He had ruined everything. Thomas was falling in love and everyone had taken control; Logan was helpless to watch everyone defy logic for the sake of a man with a charming smile.

Logan was muted, silent, and barely noticeable in the haze of _he’s the one_ and _with him, I can fly_.

“He makes Thomas happy,” Patton said dreamily when Logan begged him to prioritize anything, anything but _love_.

“He makes me feel grounded,” Virgil said.  

Logan went to his last hope; the one he knew wouldn’t listen to any of his worries because- because Roman was so stupidly romantic and dreamy, desiring for Thomas to fall in love. But Roman-

Roman could make him forget.

“Breathe,” Roman said quietly. His fingers brushed at Logan’s scalp, fingers making the sharp reality and fear fade into something in the back of Logan’s mind. Roman’s voice carefully chased away the ache in Logan’s knees from kneeling for so long.

Logan took a deep breath and pressed his forehead against Roman’s knee, taking in deep and shaky breaths.

“I am terrified,” Logan whispered.

Roman’s hand continued to run over Logan’s hair. “We’ve got it taken care of, Logan. He’s only falling in love, not selling his soul.”

“Compared to selling his soul, falling in love could very well be twenty times worse. He could get hurt again.”

“Unlikely. You’re beginning to sound like Virgil.”

“I am merely being a voice of reason.”

“Thomas loves him,” Roman said quietly. “And he loves Thomas. It will end all right.”

Logan did not quite believe him. He just took a deep breath and tried with all his might to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback?


End file.
